


Love Realized

by SakuraFairy



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Rin is confused, Rin's Happily Ever After, Rin/Kohaku (friendship/protector)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraFairy/pseuds/SakuraFairy
Summary: Rin is now 15 (so this takes place 4 years after the end of InuYasha) and had a dream that confuses her and she is unsure of how to react or what is the meaning behind her dream. When Sesshōmaru shows up for an unexpected visit Rin runs into the forest to hide, concerned for the girl she has come to see as a younger sister Kagome follows her and they have a heart-to-heart.





	Love Realized

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfiction I ever wrote, so be kind. I'm just now posting it here because I just remembered it.

**Disclaimer: InuYasha and all other character are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Only this story plot is mine.**

 

 **Summary:** Rin is now 15 (so this takes place 4 years after the end of InuYasha) and had a dream that confuses her and she is unsure of how to react or what is the meaning behind her dream. When Sesshōmaru shows up for an unexpected visit Rin runs into the forest to hide, concerned for the girl she has come to see as a younger sister Kagome follows her and they have a heart-to-heart.

 

 **Rating:** Rated “T” for possible language and sexual innuendos.

 

Regular speech

_‘Thought’_

_Flashback_

 

**-*- -*- -*- -*- R -*- -*- -*- -*-**

** Character Info: **

**Rin-**

Age:15

Description: 5’2” 104 lbs. with shoulder-blade length black hair and brown eyes, usually wears short kimonos either red, yellow, or silver in color. She is a healer trained by both Kagome and Kaede, however she does not have the spiritual powers of a priestess.

**Kohaku-**

Age: 18

Description: 5’ 7” 156lbs. with short brown hair and brown eyes, usually wears a loose light blue kimono with the symbol of the Demon Slayer clan on the back over his demon slayer outfit with his Kusarigama attached to his hip. Kohaku travels most of the time as a demon slayer (with his sister), but was recently married to a village girl.

**Kagome-**

Age: 22

Description: 5’4” 112 lbs. with long black hair that goes to the middle of her back worn in the traditional miko style as well as wearing the tradition clothes of a priestess. Kagome is the village’s priestess.

**Kumiko-**

Age: 16

Description: 5’3” 110lbs. with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She dresses the same as any other villager would in plain work clothes. Kohaku’s wife.

**InuYasha-**

Age: 207 (looks 16)

Description: 5’” 143 lbs. looks and wears the same as in the original

**Sesshōmaru-**

Age: 504 (looks 19)

Description: 5’10” 167 lbs. looks and wears the same as in the original

**Kikyo-**

Age: 6 mos. Old

Description: 16 lbs. with black hair and golden eyes, wears typical baby clothes. Is Kagome and InuYasha’s daughter.

 

 

**-*- -*- -*- -*- R -*- -*- -*- -*-**

                Lying on a sleeping mat in the room was a fifteen-year-old girl with long black hair. She was tossing in her sleep causing her white sleeping kimono to slide up her creamy long legs to show off her thighs as she had tossed off her thin blanket. The girl would occasional moan or mumble in her sleep.

                “Lord Sesshōmaru,” the girl whispered in a breathless moan before her eyes snapped open showing that she had finally woken up. “What was that about?” she asked out loud to herself. She was soon wake enough to realize she was covered in swear and that she was wet in her intimate area. “Oh Kami.” She whispered embarrassed.

                She silently got up and gathers her clothes for the day and decided to go to the river for a bath. She silently slips across the main living space of the two bedroom hut knowing that if she woke up little 6 month old Kikyo that InuYasha was going to be a pain the next day. After the death of Kaede the previous year she had moved in with Kagome, whom she had come to view as a sister, and InuYasha. She was about 20 feet from the hut when she ran into someone causing her to scream, which was quickly silenced as the person placed their hand over her mouth to silence her causing her to struggle.

                “Calm down, Rin, it’s just me.” A masculine voice said, immediately Rin stopped struggling.

                “Kohaku?” Rin asked, “What are you doing out so early? It’s an hour before sunrise.”

                “I always check on you around this time when I’m around.” Kohaku stated.

                “Shouldn’t you still be with Kumiko? You’ve only been married two weeks.” Rin stated.

                “She understands that I promised Lord Sesshōmaru to look after you.” Kohaku said, “Speaking of which why are you outside so early anyway?”

                “You really don’t have to protect me any longer, Kohaku; I’m not a defenseless little girl anymore.” Rin said, “Your sister has taught me and Kagome how to fight without weapons and everyone knows I’m under the protection of the village priestess, who has InuYasha.”

                “That didn’t answer my question.” Kohaku pointed out.

                “I decided to go down to the river to clean up.” Rin said with a sigh, “Now if you don’t mind I would like to get to the river before everyone wakes up.” With that Rin walked around Kohaku and headed for the river.

                “Wait, doesn’t Kagome have a tub in the house for baths?” Kohaku asked, “What if someone peeks at you in the river?”

                “Yes, Kagome has a tub, however I like bathing in the river better.” Rin said.

                “And any perverts?” Kohaku pressed.

                “It’s early in the morning so I’m not worried.” Rin said as she brushed the subject off.

                “You should wait until InuYasha can fill the tub for you.” Kohaku said.

                “No. I want to bath in the river and that is what I’m going to do.” Rin said, “If you’re so worried why don’t you keep watch?”

                “You know if you’re going to be stubborn I’ll just have to,” Kohaku said, “and seeing as I know you well enough to know that you won’t listen to anything I say any way.”

                They continued towards the river in companionable silence; once the river came into view Kohaku stopped and leaned up against a tree with his back to the river.

                “I’ll keep watch from here.” Kohaku said, “Just don’t take forever; I want to be home for breakfast.”

                “Yeah, yeah.” Rin said, “I wonder if Kumiko knows you only married her for her cooking.” She teased.

                “I’ll have you know it was her smile I feel in love with.” Kohaku retorted, “Now go take your bath, little girl.”

                “I’m not a little girl.” Rin yelled.

                “I don’t know you look pretty short from where I stand.” Kohaku said as he looked down at her. In truth, she wasn’t that much shorter than him seeing as the top of her head came to just below his nose.

                “Whatever.” Rin huffed as she stomped to the river, leaving Kohaku to his own devices.

**… … … … …**

_‘That idiot!’_ Rin fused as she got into the river. She dove under the water to clean herself which reminded her of why she needed a bath. Her dream. _‘Why would I dream of such a thing and it was about Lord Sesshōmaru. I just don’t understand, I’ve never even thought about things like that. What would Lord Sesshōmaru do if he knew? He wouldn’t leave me, would he?”_

                Rin spent a half hour just thinking about her situation. Finally, Kohaku had had enough of waiting for her and called out to her.

                “Rin, are you almost done?” Kohaku shouted startling her, “The sun is up and I want to get back home.”

                “Sorry Kohaku,” Rin called back, “I got lost in thought. I’ll be done in a minute.”

                “Okay.” Kohaku replied.

**… … … … …**

                Ten minutes later Rin was entering the house, Kagome was by the fire making breakfast.

                “Morning Rin-chan.” Kagome greeted, “Where were you?” Rin just sat down next to her and stared off into space. “Rin-chan, are you alright?” Kagome asked worried, “You’re not hurt, are you? Rin?!”

                “Huh… oh sorry nee-chan. I was thinking about something. Sorry.” Rin said as she got a light blush.

                “It’s fine.” Kagome said, just then InuYasha entered from his and Kagome’s bedroom with Kikyo.

                “Kagome, when’s breakfast going to be ready?” InuYasha asked.

                “Soon, just be patient.” Kagome said, Rin got up and took Kikyo from her father and cuddled and play with the little girl causing her to coo. Just then InuYasha sniffed the air.

                “Is something wrong InuYasha?” Kagome asked.

                “No.” InuYasha said.

                “Then what are you sniffing around for?” Kagome asked.

                “There was an odd scent in the air.” InuYasha replied, “but it was just Rin’s arousal, she must have had a nice dream last night.” Kagome looked at InuYasha confused until his words sunk in then she looked at Rin to see the girl was almost in tears and red from embarrassment.

                “I-nu-Ya-sha. SIT BOY!!” Kagome said, “Don’t you have any tact. You can’t just say something like that.”

                “What? It’s perfectly normal.” InuYasha defended.

                “Sit, sit, sit.” Kagome said, “Rin I’m sorry he’s such an idiot.”

                “It’s okay.” Rin mumbled after a couple of seconds, “Can we just forget about it?”

                “Sure.” Kagome said, “If you ever want to talk about it you can come to me. Now let’s eat.”

**-*- -*- -*- -*- R -*- -*- -*- -*-**

                Over the next two days Kagome watched Rin as she walked around in a dazed and would blush randomly. She knew Rin was having ‘ _boy trouble_ ’ but unless Rin came to her she wasn’t going to interfere as matters of the heart are best solved by the individual with the issue.

                It was the third day after Rin’s dream and Rin was sitting in a field just outside the village. She was watching clouds as she trying to sort through all her confusing thoughts, when she saw something in the sky that was approaching. At first, she wondered what it was until she notices how the sunny hit the silver hair.

                “Lord Sesshōmaru.” Rin whispered, _‘No he’s early. I can’t face him yet, maybe not even ever.’_ With that thought Rin got up from where she was and bolted through the village and headed for the Forest of InuYasha in the hopes that she could hide there. On her way Rin notice Kagome who was going about her priestess duties, but she didn’t even slow down to acknowledge when Kagome called out to her. Once she reached the forest she just kept running until she came to the small clearing known as Kagome’s Field where the well that crossed through time was once located; Rin collapsed as she tried to catch her breath and had a million thoughts running through her head all at once.

**… … … … …**

                Kagome was on her way back home from her daily rounds when she saw Rin race by as if Naraku was after her.

                “Rin!” she called out but it was no use, Rin just ignore her and headed into the Forest of InuYasha. “I wonder what got into her?” Kagome mused to herself out loud, but shrugged it off and continued home.

                “I’m home.” Kagome said as she walked inside her home, however she was not expecting anyone to be there seeing as InuYasha had taken little Kikyo to visit Sango and Miroku on the outskirts of the village and would not be back until dinnertime. So, she was rather surprised to see Sesshōmaru sitting in the main room. “Sesshōmaru? You’re not due to visit Rin for another week.” Kagome said surprised.

                “I simply felt the need to come earlier than planned.” Sesshōmaru said, “Where is the child?”

                “She’s hardly a child any longer.” Kagome laughed, “She is a young woman of marriageable age with plenty of suitors.”

                “Really?” Sesshōmaru asked in a disinterested tone, but his eyes said just how interested he really is.

                “Yes,” Kagome replied, “I’m sure even you have notice how Rin has grown into a lovely young lady in the last few years; not to mention how great she is with the children of the village. Even though she is still a little wild and headstrong I am positive she would make a great wife and mother for whomever she may choose; that is if she would give any of the men in the village a chance.” The fact that Sesshōmaru relaxed at the last statement was not missed by Kagome.

                “That does not explain where Rin is.” Sesshōmaru stated.

                “Sheesh. Impatience must run in the family.” Kagome said, “I saw her head toward the forest. Why don’t you stay here and I’ll go get her?” Kagome set a cup of tea in front of Sesshōmaru and headed to leave. “If InuYasha returns before me please remind him what will happen if he destroys the house like the last time you visited.”

                Soon Kagome was in the clearing with Rin and noticed that Rin was gazing off into space again with the same dazed look she had had for the last few days. Kagome walked up to the girl and stood next to her for a few seconds and when she didn’t get any acknowledgement she spoke.

                “Rin, Sesshōmaru is waiting for you back at the house.” Kagome said, causing Rin to jump.

                “I don’t feel like seeing him right now.” Rin muttered quietly, as she sat up pulling her legs up under her chin.

                “Okay.” Kagome said as she sat down next to Rin, “Why don’t you tell me what’s been bothering you. It would have to be something pretty big for you to not want to see Sesshōmaru.”

                “I don’t want to talk about it.” Rin said.

                “Is this about the other morning?” Kagome asked, “I hope you not still embarrassed. It’s perfectly normal to have dreams like that. Everyone does at one time or another.”

                “Really?” Rin ask as she looked at Kagome.

                “Yes really.” Kagome said, “Now why don’t you tell me what has you so concerned.” When Rin didn’t speak Kagome continued, “Let me guess the dream was about someone you know,” Rin nodded, “and now you want to know what it means.”

                “Yes, but I’m just so confused.” Rin said.

                “So, who was it Kohaku or Sesshōmaru?” Kagome asked.

                “Sesshōmaru.” Rin whispered after a couple minutes, “What am I supposed to do now? What if I’m falling in love with him, he has always made it clear that the only reason he keeps me around is on a whim. What if he finds out and decides I’m too much trouble.” By now Rin was in tears. “He could never love me in return because I’m human.” Kagome let Rin cry out her worries.

                “Rin, I want you to listen to me.” Kagome said as she hugged the younger girl, “I believe you’ve always been in love with Sesshōmaru, but it’s not the end of the world. You are very special to Sesshōmaru, and I don’t believe he could ever just throw you away. I’m not saying he will love you in return because he is rather prideful as a Youkai, but I think you do have a chance. However, I’ll warn you now it will be very difficult.”

                “What do you mean?” Rin asked as she sat upright.

                “Well, have you ever seen Sesshōmaru take care of anyone the way he does you?” Kagome asked, “He treats both Jaken and Kohaku as if they are servants, he is only friendly with me because we are like sisters, and we all know how he is with InuYasha. Plus, he just ignores Sango and Miroku and their family; to him they are not even worth his notice along with everyone else on this planet.”

                “But that doesn’t change his thoughts on humans.” Rin said.

                “If you want my opinion.” Kagome said, “I don’t think Sesshōmaru real hates human as much as he says he does, I think he just tries to distance himself from them so he doesn’t end up like his father who died because of his love for a mortal woman.”

                “That does make since.” Rin agreed, “Do you really think he would let me stay with him?”

                “I do,” Kagome said, “but remember that any type of relationship you have with Sesshōmaru will be difficult.”

                “How so?” Rin asked, “There were never any problems before when I was traveling with Lord Sesshōmaru.”

                “Most people do not look well upon demons or the people with them.” Kagome said, “When you were younger you never really went anywhere near other mortals. It wouldn’t have really been much of an issue than anyway as most people would only think he had kidnapped you and kept you as a pet, now that you are a grown woman you will be called negative names and people will shun you. In truth, the only people who will except you are half-demons and their mortal parents, but you will rarely find them outside of this village anymore.”

                “Is it really that bad?” Rin asked.

                “Only because most villages only every have contact with lesser demons or demons that feed off humans.” Kagome said, “It’s really just ignorance, but it will make life hard. So, before you make your final decision about going with Sesshōmaru you have to think about these things.”

                “You’re right.” Rin said, “But my big question is - do I really love Lord Sesshōmaru? After helping with Kikyo I know that I want my own babies and a family. How do you know when you’re in love?”

                “Well, honestly that is a hard question to answer.” Kagome said, “It took me a while to actually figure out I was in love with InuYasha, I mean ever since I freed him from the tree he was always the one person in this era that made me feel safe no matter what we faced, even when we went to the other world and had to fight against Sesshōmaru. Just knowing he was by my side I felt safe and protected. Soon I noticed other things like how I got a bubbly feeling whenever he would smile or how strong he was when he carried me. I wanted to be around him all the time and if it wasn’t for my family I never would have left his side.”

                “What made you realize you loved him?” Rin asked.

                “This one time shortly after Kikyo was revived I found her sleeping in a tree.” Kagome said, “She used her soul-collectors to bind me to the tree and made it so I was invisible. I had to watch as they made out and she tried to drag him to hell. It broke my heart to see him in the arms of someone else; all I could think at the time was he was mine and that no one other than me had the right to touch him. It was the first time I had ever felt jealous in my life and luckily it saved his life. But now for the real question: how do you feel about Sesshōmaru?”

                “Hmm… well, I know he’s kind and caring.” Rin said, “I always feel safe and protected when he’s around; and when he gives me one of his smiles I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach and like I’m walking on clouds.”

                “How do you feel when he’s away?” Kagome asked with a smile.

                “I feel sad and empty like something is missing from my life.” Rin said.

                “Well Rin, I would have to say we answered your question.” Kagome said.

                “Yeah, I’m in love with Lord Sesshōmaru.” Rin said blushing.

                “I think we should head back to the house now.” Kagome said standing up, “We’ve been out here for a while and it will be getting dark soon. Everyone is probably getting hungry. After dinner I think you should speak to Sesshōmaru and see what he has to say.”

**-*- -*- -*- -*- R -*- -*- -*- -*-**

**Meanwhile in the village**

                “Sesshōmaru, what are doing here?” InuYasha asked.

                “Waiting for your mate to return with Rin.” Sesshōmaru replied.

                “How long have you been waiting?” InuYasha asked as he sat Kikyo on the floor to roll around.

                “Almost an hour.” Sesshōmaru said as he stared at Kikyo on the floor, causing InuYasha to smirk.

                “They must be having a talk.” InuYasha said, “Kagome’s been wanting to, but said Rin had to have time to think.”

                “Think?” Sesshōmaru said.

                “She had her first mating dream a few days ago.” InuYasha said shrugging, “I don’t see the problem but Kagome said that those kinds of things can worry girls. I doubted that at first but Rin has not been herself since so it must be true.”

                “Has she been hurt?” Sesshōmaru asked and InuYasha caught a slight note of worry.

                “No, Kagome said she was just confused about her feelings.” InuYasha said, “I can see why she would be if she had a mating dream about some human because then she would have to stay with the human and you would leave her.” Then only response he got was silence. “Well, I’ll go look for them, Kikyo will be getting hungry soon.” InuYasha said as he got up and headed for the door.

                “What about the child?” Sesshōmaru said as he stared at the baby still on the floor.

                “She’ll be fine with you here.” InuYasha smirked and left the house.

                InuYasha met Kagome and Rin at the edge of the village and the three headed back to the hut, however the sight that met them when they entered shocked them all. Sesshōmaru had Kikyo wrapped in his fur and the baby was sucking on one of his fingers.

                “Lord Sesshōmaru?” Rin asked causing the demon to look up from the child.

                “It started to cry.” He replied, Rin smiled in response as did Kagome.

                “She’s hungry.” Kagome said as she took Kikyo from Sesshōmaru, “Rin why don’t you start dinner while I feed Kikyo.”

                “Okay.” Rin replied.

**… … … … …**

Dinner went over well, InuYasha and Sesshōmaru sat and ate quietly as Kagome and Rin shared the village’s daily gossip. After dinner Rin walked Sesshōmaru to the clearing on the edge of town like always.

                “You seem quite at home in this village, Rin.” Sesshōmaru said as they reached the clearing.

                “I am.” Rin said, “Kagome and Sango are like older sisters to me just as InuYasha, Miroku, Shippō, and Kohaku are brothers. I wish I could stay with them forever.”

                “InuYasha said you had a mating dream.” Sesshōmaru said, “Does that mean a human has caught your eye?”

                “No, Lord Sesshōmaru.” Rin replied blushing.

                “What does that mean?” Sesshōmaru inquired.

                “I wish to stay with you forever Lord Sesshōmaru.” Rin said, “I know I’m a human but I have fallen in love with you, My Lord. I do not expect you to feel the same and I know that outside this village I will be shunned just for being your traveling companion but I’m alright with that as long as I’m with you.” Sesshōmaru was silent for a long time and Rin was starting to worry she was going to be rejected.

                “When will you be ready to leave?” Sesshōmaru asked and Rin gave a sigh of relief.

                “Well Shippō is not due back for two more weeks and I wish to say good-bye to everyone seeing as I don’t know when I will be able to see them again.” Rin said, “So I’ll be ready to leave by the next time you come for your monthly visit.”

                “Very well.” Sesshōmaru said, “Just remember you have made your decision and you are now mine until you die.”

                “Yes, Lord Sesshōmaru.” Rin said with a smile.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- R -*- -*- -*- -*-**

                One month later Sesshōmaru came to retrieve Rin and the village threw a big farewell banquet to celebrate. However it wasn’t farewell forever as Rin and Sesshōmaru came every few months to visit and within a year Rin had a child of her own. It was a little boy with Silver hair and golden eyes just like his father the little boy was named Toshio. When Toshio was five Rin and Sesshōmaru decided to stay in the village for a few years so that their son could make friends with the other half-demons who lived in the village.

 

**The End.**


End file.
